


Sam Winchester también sabe darse amor y repartirlo

by Taolee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-06
Updated: 2011-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-25 18:04:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam está sentado en el impala, aburrido. ¿y qué hace uno cuando se aburre? XDDD El problema es que decide ir a la habitación del motel. Sabe que no puede hacerlo, pero va. Allí se encuentra con Cas y su hermano en una actitud, digamos... distinta a como los ha visto antes. Lejos de enfadarse con ellos, decide unirse a la fiesta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam Winchester también sabe darse amor y repartirlo

**Author's Note:**

> Este fue el primer trío que escribí. No va a ser el único, pero creo que he mejorado con el paso del tiempo, ya lo iréis viendo. Pero eso sí, es uno de los pocos Wincest que vais a verme.

**Título:** Sam Winchester también sabe darse amor y repartirlo.

 **Spin off:** Dean Winchester dándose amor by Nuryyyy

 **Autora:** Taolee

 **Parejas:** Sam/Castiel/Dean

 **Disclaimer:** Voy a grabármelo a fuego en la frente: NO; ni Castiel, ni Sam ni Dean Winchester, ni siquiera el Impala, ni los decorados, ni esa horrible habitación de carretera, ni la canción que suena de fondo… ¡¡¡NADA ME PERTECENE!!! No hay ánimo de lucro con ésta historia, tan solo vicio. Y mucho ^^

 **Rating:** NC-21 ^^ ¡OJO! ~~MUY SLASH Y MUY PORNO.~~ Luego no digáis que no aviso.

 **Advertencias:** Queda terminantemente prohibido leer este fanfic si usted padece: a) de demasiada cordura b) de un alto índice de niveles de pudor. Ante cualquier duda consulte con su farmacéutico o con la autora del fanfic, que soy yo XD. **No lea éste fanfic si le ruborizan las siguientes palabras:** pene, polla, próstata, multiorgasmos (que también existen) lubricante, lamer, Castiel sudando, mucha saliva, la lengua de Dean y COCKZILLA. Para todo lo demás; MasterCard XD

 **Beteado:** por nadie. No quiero hacer pasar a nadie semejante tortura. Perdonadme los fallos pero es difícil escribir cuando se ha perdido totalmente el norte.

 **Promesas:** Os prometo, a todos aquellos sedientos de algo serio, que estoy escribiendo y tengo ideas, pero  necesito más tiempo…

 **Tengo miedo:** Vale, éste es mi primer trío, mi primer Wincest, y mi primera (pero fijo que no la última) orgía en pandilla. Tened paciencia, ¡¡¡prometo ir mejorando!!!

 **Dedicatoria:**  A Nuryyyy pedorrilla miaaaaaaaaaaa… Quiero darle las gracias por leer el relato la primera, darme su opinión y consejo como buena reina del porno que es y por insistir en que lo publique. ¡Aquí tienes, pesada! ¡¡Cómo la gente deje de hablarme por esto, voy a tu casa y te caneo!! XD luvya!

 

¡A ROCKANROLEAR BABY!

 

                Sam cambió la emisora de la radio por cuarta vez en todo el rato que llevaba ahí sentado. Juraría haber crecido varios centímetros de altura desde que está metido dentro del Impala, esperando a que Dean saliera de la habitación del motel. Dijo que iba a tardar un ratito, lo justo para recoger su ropa, terminarse de comer la hamburguesa y llamar a un par de chatis. Sam quiso esperar en el coche. Prefería escuchar esas emisoras cutres de música folk que oír a su hermano ponerse meloso con una tía al teléfono. Aunque claro, tampoco sabía que iba a tardar tanto.

                Las hojitas de los árboles comenzaron a caer sobre el capó del coche. La noche estaba estrellada y Sammy se aburría como una ostra. El aparcamiento estaba vacío y encima su portátil estaba sin batería. ¿Se podía estar peor organizado? Sam se acomodó mejor en el asiento delantero. Deslizó el culo hacia delante y se repantingó sobre el respaldo. ¡Ese Impala se le estaba empezando a quedar pequeño! Distraídamente comenzó a tamborilear con los dedos sobre su estómago a ritmo de la canción que sonaba por la radio. Ni la conocía, pero daba igual; necesitaba distraerse con algo. Cerró los ojos y  se dejó llevar por su imaginación. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así, con la mente vagando de un tema a otro, sin sentido y sin orden concreto, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo; Llevaba un buen rato acariciándose el estómago por debajo de la camiseta gris. Era una sensación muy rara pero se sentía como si esas manos que le recorrían no fueran suyas. Sus dedos, grandes y ásperos, se le antojaban pequeños  y suaves. Evidentemente todo era producto de su imaginación, pero si él era feliz así… Sin pensarlo dio un paso más allá y bajó la mano hacia el borde del vaquero, después metió la mano por dentro y se acarició por encima del calzoncillo. ¡Joder, ya estaba medio empalmado!

                Dejó de moverse y miró alrededor de donde se encontraba. Nadie. Miró hacia  primera planta, donde estaba la habitación de Dean. Una luz un tanto tenue se escaba a través de los visillos de la ventana. Así sabría cuándo su hermano salía y el tiempo del que disponía él para cerrarse los pantalones. Porque eso fue lo siguiente que hizo; abrirse la cremallera del vaquero y bajarlos levemente. Ropa interior incluida.

                De verdad, ese no era el mejor sitio del mundo para masturbarse, pero tampoco iba a negar que era la primera vez que lo hacía. Las necesidades son las necesidades y cuando se pasa tanto tiempo en carretera, uno tiene que acostumbrarse a lo que tiene, y Sam se ha acostumbrado que si tiene ganas y puede, ése es el momento porque puede que después no haya ninguno.

                Lentamente y con la mano derecha comenzó a acariciarse el pene, desde la base hasta la punta, ejerciendo cierta presión con los dedos. No tardó ni dos minutos en alcanzar un estado de erección completo. A ese ritmo no iba a durar ni cinco minutos.

                Sam cerró los ojos y siguió acariciándose, notándose cada vez el cuerpo más caliente. Inconscientemente aceleró el ritmo y la respiración se le hizo irregular. Se incorporó un poco para quitarse la chaqueta y la camisa y las dejó hechas un ovillo entre el hueco que quedaba entre su espalda y el respaldo del asiento.

                Cuando vuelve a cogerse el pene, lo hace con ansia, como si llevara siglos sin hacerlo. Exhala un suspiro y vuelve a cerrar los ojos. Siente su mano a lo largo de todo su miembro, cómo se mueve, cómo palpita bajo su palma.

                Sam coge un poco de aire y entreabre los ojos. En la habitación de Dean ve una sombra pero no le da mayor importancia. Seguramente es su hermano terminando de recoger las cosas. Tiene que darse prisa entonces. Hace presión con la mano y acelera el ritmo de las caricias. Por un momento la radio se queda en silencio y en el coche sólo se escucha la fricción de su mano contra la piel y sus suaves jadeos.  Sam echa la cabeza hacia atrás, jadeando, suplicando por un poco más de oxigeno, sin poder evitar mover las caderas al compás. El orgasmo está cerca y nota cómo cada célula de su piel se pone en pie para hacer la ola. Se nota flotar y desintegrarse mientras siente la sangre burbujeándole en las venas. ¡Dios, qué sensación tan buena! Cuando está a punto de tirarse él mismo por el precipicio del placer, abre los ojos. Una sombra en la habitación. Una sombra que  no es Dean. Lo sabe. Reconocería la silueta y el cabezón de su hermano en cualquier parte. Ese no es Dean. Un sudor frío se instala en el pecho de Sam. La silueta desaparece haciendo un giro brusco y rápido. ¿Y si se trata de un demonio o de algo peor? Jamás se perdonaría que a su hermano le ocurriera algo mientras él estaba machacándosela en el coche. Rápidamente se enfunda los pantalones y se los deja medio abotonar mientras sale corriendo hacia la habitación. Se le ha olvidado coger algún arma, pero Dean seguramente lleve algo encima.

                De dos zancadas ha llegado a la puerta y sin dudar la abre violentamente. Luego se para en seco para observar una visión que cree que jamás tendría que haber llegado a ver: Dean tumbado boca arriba en la cama con los pantalones bajados y Castiel arrodillado entre sus piernas. Y no estaba orando precisamente.

                Sam parpadea estupefacto y una ira le entra por el cuerpo. Dean se ha quedado mirándole sin decir nada y Castiel… Castiel ha pasado directamente de él. Como si ni siquiera le importara que le hubieran pillado en semejante escena. Samuel respira hondo y se le hinchan las fosas nasales. Sin saber muy bien qué hacer luego, camina por la habitación con violencia y agarra a Castiel del hombro para empujarlo luego contra la pared del fondo. Toda la habitación retumba y en el baño se oyen varios frascos de cristal caer al suelo. Castiel levanta la cabeza y lo  mira. Sigue teniendo esa mirada en la cara. ¿Cómo se podría llamar? ¿Subversivo? ¿Podían los ángeles poner esa cara? Evidentemente sí. Sam lo tiene cogido con fuerza por los hombros y lo  mira desafiante. Al segundo siguiente lo está besando con un impulso que teme empotrarle en la pared. Está besando a Castiel. ¡A Castiel, por Dios! Y Castiel lo está besando a él, con el mismo agarre y la misma pasión. Se devoran la boca mutuamente y se saborean la lengua, jugando y testando por igual.

                Castiel baja las manos y las pone en las caderas de Sam, para luego ir recorriéndole todo alrededor hasta llegar a su trasero. Castiel le está sobando el culo con las dos manos. ¡Y cómo le gusta! Sam gruñe entre los labios del ángel y comienza a quitarle la ropa. Todo lo que lleva encima Castiel le sobra y sólo se detiene cuando lo ha dejado sin nada en la parte de arriba y con los pantalones de pinzas pecaminosamente abiertos, como los lleva él. Castiel le tira de la camiseta gris y se la logra sacar de ese grandioso cuerpo. Sam Winchester es todo músculo, fuerza y piel bronceada. ¿De dónde saca tiempo para tener ese tono de piel? ¿Se tumba desnudo sobre el techo del Impala mientras Dean conduce por carreteras secundarias? Sam mueve la cabeza hacia delante y Castiel aprovecha para lamerle el mentón, los hoyuelos y el cuello. El menor de los Winchester gime. Siente como la lengua del ángel sigue bajando hasta uno de sus pezones. Lo lame, lo mordisquea y lo recorre como si fuera un caramelo. Tiene que controlarse porque si no, está por coger a Castiel, terminar de hundirle en la pared y sodomizarle ahí mismo. Al parecer cambia de opinión, lo vuelve a tomar del hombro dándole media vuelta y lo empuja hacia la cama. Castiel cae sobre las sábanas deshechas como si fuera un peso muerto. Dean tuvo el atino de encoger las piernas, sino le hubiera caído encima. Sam se lanza sobre Castiel y se coloca encima de él, cual grande es. El ángel vuelve la mirada hacia Dean.

                - ¿No te unes a nosotros?

                ¿Estamos seguros que es un ángel? Porque Sam está empezando a dudar, sobre todo sabiendo lo que le estaba haciendo a su hermano antes de que él llegara. Levanta la cabeza de su presa y mira a Dean. Éste lo mira a él.

                - Eso Dean, únete –la voz de Sam es desafiante. Es la misma voz que usa cuando está absolutamente convencido de algo.

                Dean lo mira y se acerca a ellos, quedándose de rodillas sobre la cama, al lado de los dos. No parece estar convencido.

                Sam se acerca a él y le planta un beso en los labios. Sabe que es una situación muy extraña pero en sus vidas ¿qué no lo es? Nunca antes había besado así a su hermano. . Se han abrazado (y mucho), se han pegado (y mucho también), han llorado juntos (también demasiadas veces, sí), pero que Sam recuerde, no ha besado así a su hermano en su puta vida. ¡Y ahora el muy cabrón le está devolviendo el beso! ¡Y le está gustando! Sam  nota cómo Dean lo coge por debajo de la oreja y ahonda el beso. Ya que iba a volver al infierno, que no fuera dejándose cosas pendientes por hacer. Sam acepta el beso y ambos labios se unen, entreabriéndose para dejar pasar la lengua. Juguetean mordisqueándose por un tiempo indefinido, hasta que Sam aparta la cabeza sonriendo y se vuelve hacia Castiel, que lo mira perezoso con una sonrisilla traviesa.

                Sam se lame los labios.

                - Ni sueñes que me había olvidado de ti.

                Sam se agacha para besar al ángel y ambos se quedan así por un momento, perdidos en ese baile de besos y mordiscos.

Dean se sienta sobre los talones de nuevo y observa la escena. Sam comienza a subir una mano por el muslo de su hermano y Castiel lo imita por la otra pierna. Cuando llegan a la parte de la entrepierna ambos comienzan a acariciarle por encima del pantalón con dedos hábiles y expertos. ¡Dios! ¿Dónde han aprendido a hacer eso? El menor de los Winchester se vanagloria viendo al mayor echar la cabeza hacia atrás y disfrutar de las caricias. Con una sonrisa enloquecedora en la cara retira la mano para seguir torturando a su víctima favorita; Castiel. Sin dejar de besarle le agarra la cabeza y juguetea con su pelo, que lo tiene  tan flexible e indomable… le recuerda al suyo propio. Le revuelve el cabello y le besa la sien para ir bajando poco a poco dejando un rastro tras de sí con su lengua. La barbita de dos días de Cas le hace cosquillas y sonríe levemente aunque él sigue su trayectoria hacia abajo. Se desliza por su cuello y por su pecho y sigue bajando. Cuando llega a la altura del ombligo, se entretiene un poco más ahí al descubrir las cosquillas que parece tener Castiel ahí.

                - ¿En serio? ¿Cosquillas? –Sam levanta la cabeza divertido y lo mira.

                Castiel abre los ojos y lo mira con ojos vidriosos.

                - Es evidente que Jimmy tenía cosquillas ahí y yo experimento lo que el cuerpo siente. Éste cuerpo no es el mío, ¿recuerdas?

                Sam levantó una ceja pensativo.

                - Así que… sabes lo que son las cosas pero no las has sentido nunca.

                - Exacto –Castiel carraspea y vuelve a echar la cabeza hacia atrás. Gran error, así hubiera estado preparado para lo que lo que Sam tenía en mente hacerle.

                Sin previo aviso le baja del todo los pantalones, que ya de por sí estaban indecorosamente caídos y le da un lametón grande y caliente en todo el pene. Desde la base hasta el final. Castiel se revuelve entre las sábanas y se le escapa un siseo entre los dientes.

Dean los observa y decide ayudar a su hermano a torturar a Castiel; Baja la cabeza hacia sus labios y lo besa suavemente.

                Castiel, en esos momentos, es un cúmulo de sensaciones, todas nuevas para él. Siente los labios calientes y sensuales de Dean sobre los suyos propios y la boca abrasadora de Sam sobre su pene. ¿Existía placer mayor que ese? Cas estaba a punto de averiguarlo cuando Sam lo desliza por entero en su boca y comienza a succionar. ¿Decir que se sentía como en el séptimo cielo se consideraba una blasfemia? De todas formas eso era un millón de veces mejor que el cielo.

                Sam colocó sus manos grandes y calientes sobre el vientre de Castiel mientras seguía dándole lengüetazos. El ángel se arqueó de placer. A Sam le encantaba eso. El vientre de Cas era plano y fibroso, sin apenas vello y lo estaba volviendo loco.

                Dean se incorporó de besar a Castiel y lo miró. Le gustaba verle jadear y eso lo puso más duro aún. Los pantalones comenzaban a molestarle y decidió quitárselos. Aprovechó que estaba en pie para hurgar dentro del cajón de la mesita de noche. Sacó un botecito de lubricante y se lo lanzó a Sam. Éste lo cogió y miró a Castiel.

                -  ¿Puedo?

                La pregunta de Sam era fácil, corta, clara y sencilla pero a Castiel se le hizo un mundo. Y no es no supiera a qué se refería, es que ver a Sam, con ese botecito en la mano y esa cara de perversión en la mirada… Todo eso pudo más que él.

                - Lo estoy deseando –respondió al final, con una voz profunda y sensual.

                No tuvo que repetírselo dos veces; Sam se incorporó y se quitó definitivamente los pantalones. Abrió el bote, se echó un poco en la mano y se la extendió. Luego se arrodilló entre las piernas de Castiel y lo lamió de nuevo. Cuando tuvo otra vez al ángel susurrando cosas sinsentido avanzó una mano hacia su trasero y una vez allí lo comenzó a acariciar con un dedo.

                - Tienes que relajarte, Cas –la voz de Sam era suave pero contenida. Seguramente eso le estaba costando mucho más a él.

                Dean volvió a la cama y comenzó a lamerle la oreja, justo por donde lo había dejado antes. Castiel lo acarició y suspiró. Con la mano más próxima a Dean, lo buscó y comenzó a jugar con su polla. Dean hizo un ruido de gatito ronroneando en su oído para provocarle. Sam aprovechó que Castiel se había relajado momentáneamente y le introdujo un dedo en el culo. Cas abrió la boca pero ningún sonido salió de ella. Tan sólo tomó aíre.

                Sam se quedó así unos instantes, para que Castiel se acostumbrara a la intrusión. Cuando él considero tiempo más que suficiente para eso, comenzó a moverlo, de dentro hacia fuera, una y otra vez. Repetidas veces. Cuando parecía que lo iba a deslizar hacia fuera del todo, volvió a hundirlo y ésta vez juntó un segundo dedo. Castiel se contrajo con un espasmo pero eso no detuvo a Sam, que siguió inquebrantable la penetración hasta el final. Poco a poco los dos dedos iban tomando velocidad. Finalmente Sam decidió cruzar los dedos dentro de él y seguir penetrándolo con el mismo aplomo.

                - Samuel –la voz de Castiel le salió del centro de su cuerpo. Profunda. Gutural. Desafiante.

                Sam levantó la vista y lo miró. Su hermano también lo tenía bien ocupado lamiéndole el cuello. Decidió aprovechar esa debilidad para introducir un tercer dedo. Lo mismo se estaba pasando, pero algo le decía que no.

                Lentamente fue probando, con calma y sin presionar más de lo que consideraba necesario. No quería forzarle ni quería que la cosa se le fuera de las manos.  Se estaba preocupando demasiado porque el tercer dedo entró con una relativa facilidad. Sam dejó la mano quieta, dudando.

                - Sam, por favor…muévelos.

                Sam sonrió victorioso y comenzó a mover los dedos dentro de Castiel. Un jadeo largo y seco salió de la garganta del ángel y calentó más el ambiente. Otro escalofrío algo más intenso que el anterior le convulsionó todo el cuerpo provocándole una oleada de espasmos sin control. Eso desebcadebño que los músculos de su culo se contrajeran, dejando los dedos de Sam aprisionados dentro. Sam jadeó sin remedio y tuvo que luchar contra todos los demonios que se escondían en su interior para no correrse allí mismo sin ni siquiera haberse tocado. Sacó los dedos y se incorporó junto al ángel para penetrarle finalmente con el pene. Lo cogió por los muslos y lo arrimó a él, hasta quedar completamente pegados. Sam jugueteó con su polla, que ya estaba lubricada por su líquido preseminal, restregándosela a Castiel por su pene, luego por los testículos y finalmente amenazó con entrarle. Hizo un amago como de querer hacerlo pero no lo hizo. Lo estaba torturando vilmente y se estaba poniendo tan cachondo que no le iba a dar tiempo de buscar un condón y ponérselo. Miró alrededor pero los pantalones habían quedado muy lejos como para alcanzarlos con la mano. Su hermano le lanzó uno. Pero bueno, ¿desde cuándo Dean era un “abierto las 24h?” Sam tuvo que admitir que el mayor de los Winchester  podía ser el caos personificado en la vida diaria, pero en cuestiones de sexo, no se le escapaba una.

                Abrió el envoltorio y se puso el preservativo a una velocidad increíble, como si el apocalipsis estuviera llamando a la puerta. _“Espérate, que voy a echar uno rapidito y ahora vienes a por mí”._

                Sam Winchester no puedo evitar clavarle los dedos en los muslos mientras lo penetraba. Castiel era más estrecho de lo que esperaba y le estaba costando un mundo adentrarse en él. ¡Por Dios bendito jamás había sudado tanto! ¡Ni había sentido tanto placer tampoco! Y eso que apenas se había introducido en él por completo. Tomó una bocanada de aire y empujó sin violencia pero sí con un poco de brío. El pene resbaló por la lubricación y se adentró de golpe casi entero. Sam jadeó y Castiel contrajo todos los músculos, cosa que casi acaba con el menor de los Winchester.

                - Cas… me matas.

                Una risita se oyó flotando por la habitación. Dean, seguro. Sam también se hubiera reído si le hubiera quedado oxígeno en los pulmones después de que Castiel lo apresara de esa manera. Tenía todo el cuerpo perlado de gotas de sudor, la boca seca y pastosa y más de la mitad de la polla dentro de Castiel.

                Con un movimiento magistral se terminó de adentrar del todo en el estrecho receptáculo y comenzó a mover las caderas. Le hubiera gustado quedarse así, verle suplicar que se moviera, que lo llenara más. Eso hubiera sido en una peli porno cualquiera. En la vida real Sam se sentía tan caliente que mucho temía correrse de un momento a otro. Tragó saliva y siguió moviendo las caderas en forma circular, balanceándose, y Castiel con los ojos cerrados, aceptaba los envites de buena gana.

Hasta que se unió a ellos.

                El gruñido de Sam se tuvo que oír en todo el motel. Extasiado echó la cabeza hacia atrás cerrando los ojos y las mandíbulas con fuerza. Joder, no quería correrse tan pronto pero Castiel le estaba poniendo las cosas jodidamente difícil.

                - ¡Dios Santo, Cas…tiel!

                El aludido abrió ligeramente los ojos y no tendría que haberlo hecho por dos buenas razones: La primera era Dean, que estaba recorriendo su cuerpo con la lengua mientras le masturbaba con la mano al mismo ritmo en que se movía su cuerpo. Y la segunda razón era Sam. Samuel tenía todo el cuerpo contraído. Ese hombre era todo músculo duro y en tensión, y empujando contra él.

                - Sam… sigue… no pares.

                _¡No pensaba hacerlo aunque quisiera!_ La frase le dio vueltas en la cabeza a Sam una y otra vez, mientras notaba cómo le burbujeaba el orgasmo por el cuerpo. Sentía como un núcleo de energía que se iba haciendo más y más grande. Y más intenso.

                - Sam. AHORA –Castiel no supo de dónde le salía la voz pero lo cierto era que había gritado con tanta desesperación que la voz se le quebró.

                Y a Sam se le desgarró el alma cuando supo que ya no iba a ser capaz de aguantar un solo segundo más. Cogió a Castiel por las piernas y se las puso a los hombros. Una vez allí lo penetró echando su cuerpo hacia delante y empujando el cuerpo de Castiel un poco hacia arriba, de manera que toda la fricción de su pene rozara con la próstata del ángel.

                Castiel no pudo resistirlo más, su cuerpo se tensó y explotó en un abrasador orgasmo.  Sam lo notó contraerse contra él y se corrió a la par. Jamás en su vida había sentido nada así, tan fuerte y tan agotador. Cada músculo, cada célula de su cuerpo estaba ahí, vibrando y convulsionándose en esa espiral de placer. Con los ojos cerrados, la boca abierta y esa expresión de poder y de sufrimiento en el rostro, Sam abandonó su cuerpo por unos segundos. No supo bien a dónde fue. Ni si fue sólo ni por cuánto tiempo, pero cuando volvió en sí se sentía como nunca en su puta vida; con una paz y un sosiego en el interior demoledor. Y jodidamente cansado.

                Abrió los ojos y miró a Castiel. Éste tenía los ojos cerrados, la cabeza ladeada hacia un lado y la respiración entrecortada. Como él. Despacio salió de su cuerpo y se tumbó a su lado, totalmente hecho polvo.

Cuando volvió a recuperar el ritmo normal en los pulmones, se puso de pie y miró hacia la cama. Castiel y Dean se besaban apasionadamente. Sam sonrió. La verdad es que él no estaba para más trote así que abandonó la habitación con una sonrisilla en los labios.

                - Creo que nos hemos quedado solos –Dean acariciaba el estómago de Castiel con la mano.

                Castiel abrió los ojos y lo miró. No le hizo falta decir nada, ni preguntar nada. Dean lo entendió al instante y movió la cabeza negativamente.

                - Aquí sólo mando yo –dijo el mayor de los Winchester sentándose a horcajadas sobre las caderas del ángel.- Si hay alguien que va a morder la almohada eres tú.

                Castiel no abrió la boca. Apenas cambió la expresión del rostro. Simplemente lo miró a la cara. Miró a Dean Winchester a la cara. No le rogó, no le suplicó. Ni siquiera pestañeó. Castiel levantó la mirada y lo miró a los ojos. Y en ese momento Dean supo que tenía la batalla perdida porque, ¿quién era capaz de negarle nada a ese ángel con esos ojos? Dean ciertamente no.

                Lanzando un suspiro algo teatral, rodó por la cama hasta que Castiel quedó encima de él. Éste no perdió el tiempo y comenzó a tocarlo y Dean se dejó besar por todas partes. De hecho parecía gustarle bastante. Que estuvieran cuerpo contra cuerpo ambos empapados de sudor y más que a tono, no hizo más que calentarlos a los dos.

                Castiel empezó a besarle la sien y los párpados. Las largas pestañas de Dean le hicieron cosquillas en los labios. Luego siguió bajando. También le besó el puente de la nariz, hasta llegar a su boca. Esos labios llenos y apetecibles de Dean eran como la fruta prohibida del paraíso. Pecó besándolos y pecó muchas veces.  Cuando se hubo saciado de ellos continuó bajando por el cuello y por el pecho. Allí se detuvo un instante para besarle el tatuaje y acto seguido siguió su camino. Puede que el torso de Dean no fuera tan espectacular como el de su hermano, pero también era amplio y fuerte, con músculos que harían llorar a más de uno. A él por ejemplo, pero llorar de placer.

                Al llegar al ombligo lo recorrió con la lengua un par de veces y siguió bajando. Estaba deseando llegar al centro de Dean, probarle, comprobar su sabor. Y lo hizo. A Dean se le escapó un pequeño soplo de aire cuando notó la lengua de Castiel dando vueltas alrededor de su pene. ¡Joder, qué gusto! Creyó morirse de placer cuando el ritmo de la lengua se aceleró y una mano titubeó al acariciarle los testículos.  Con cierta timidez la mano fue bajando hasta llegar al perineo. Allí se dio cuenta que no sabía dónde había ido a parar el lubricante. Sin preocuparse, Castiel se llevó los dedos a la boca y los chupó, dejándolos bien cubiertos de saliva. Luego los volvió a acercar a Dean e introdujo uno. Winchester se contrajo pero enseguida se adaptó a él, por lo que Castiel introdujo otro dedo. Y luego otro más.

                Dean se quedó sin respiración y poco le faltó para correrse así mismo; con tres dedos metidos en el culo y la boca de Castiel lamiéndole la polla.

                - Cas…

                No hizo falta decir más. Por el tono en la voz de Dean, Castiel supo que le quedaba poco. Muy poco. Como a él.

                Se incorporó y se estiró hasta llegar al cajón de la mesilla de noche donde Dean había sacado un rato antes un condón para Sammy. Esperaba que hubiera más.

                ¡Claro que había! ¡Era Dean Winchester, por favor! Él no hacía nada con un solo condón en su poder.

                Castiel rompió el envoltorio y se puso el preservativo desenrollándolo bien por todo el pene. Dean mientras lo miraba asombrado porque Cas se había corrido apenas hacía cinco minutos antes y ya tenía una erección completa otra vez.  También se suponía que era nuevo en esos temas, que era la primera vez que experimentaba cosas así. ¡Pues menos mal! Si esa afirmación era verdad, ¡CASTIEL ERA EL PUTO AMO!

                Cuando pensó que le iba a coger las caderas y a penetrarle sin piedad, Cas lo hizo rodar poniéndolo boca abajo en la cama, luego tiró de sus caderas hacia él hasta dejar a Dean a cuatro patas. A cualquier otro ya le habría partido las piernas y la cabeza por insinuar tan siquiera esa postura. ¡Dean Winchester no se sometía ante nadie! ¡Nunca!

                Hasta que llegó Castiel.

                El ángel presionó con la punta de su pene en la entrada e hizo presión. Al principio hubo resistencia, hasta que la misma humedad de la lubricación hizo resbalar el pene hacia dentro. Dean gimió mientras notaba cómo Castiel se iba colando poco a poco, para retroceder y volver a avanzar. Así repetidas veces, hasta que comenzó a coger ritmo.

                Los músculos de la espalda de Winchester se contraían poderosos y sudorosos, exhalando fuerza y sensualidad por cada poro. Castiel lo acarició notando el calor abrasador de su cuerpo.

                - Cas, no voy a aguantar mucho más.

                Vale, él tampoco.

                Castiel lo tumbó sobre la cama y le dio la vuelta. Se colocó con las rodillas abiertas entre las piernas de Dean y volvió a penetrarle, abriéndole bien los muslos. Dean se tuvo que aguantar al borde de la cama porque pensó que iba a salir disparado. Y casi sucede así cuando Castiel lo cogió con una mano y comenzó a masturbarlo.

                Dean abre la boca y gime. Un alarido ronco, más de bestia que de persona, se le escapa de la garganta cuando siente las primeras vibraciones del orgasmo. Jadeando con todo el cuerpo en tensión, Dean se corre irremediablemente. Le hubiera gustado de otra manera, quizás dominando él, pero por todos los diablos; era un orgasmo tan bueno que no iba a ponerse tiquismiquis a esas alturas. Con los últimos espasmos, se contrae un poco más y eso provoca que Castiel se corra con él. La sensación es tan buena que por un momento teme que esté soñando.

  

  1.                 Cuando vuelve a la realidad abre un ojo y se encuentra con Castiel mirándole divertido. Ambos aún tienen la respiración agitada así que Dean deduce que no ha podido pasar demasiado tiempo, ¿no?     
  



                - Cas, si  hubiera sabido que eras capaz de ésto, te aseguro que la noche que te conocí en vez de clavarte el cuchillo para demonios te hubiera clavado otra cosa.

                Castiel sonrió como sólo él sabía; con esa media sonrisa en los labios y los ojos levemente cerrados quizás por el cansancio o por la sensación de bienestar que se quedó en el cuerpo después de ese magnífico polvo.

                - Y yo te aseguro que  me hubiera dejado de tanta mariconada de luces y truenos y te habría violado allí mismo.

                Ambos sonrieron y luego  ninguno de los dos dijo nada más. Se quedaron en silencio, pero no un silencio incómodo, sino más bien se quedaron pensativos, rememorando todo lo acontecido minutos atrás.

Una canción que sonó en forma de silbidos desde la ducha los sacó de sus pensamientos. Dean tuvo una idea. Se volvió hacia Castiel y lo miró.

                - ¿Qué te parece si vamos a ducharnos y dejamos a Sam sin agua caliente? -Dean insistió.- En serio. Odia ducharse con agua fría.

                - Todo el mundo odia ducharse con agua fría –Castiel se incorporó de la cama y se dirigió hacia la puerta del baño.- Menos yo.

                Dean arqueó una ceja.

                - Eso tengo que verlo.

                Castiel sonrió abiertamente mientras lo cogía de la mano y abría la puerta del baño.

                - Os lo enseñaré.

                Y cerró la puerta tras ellos.

 

 

~FIN~

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
